Khione (Earth-02)
Lumi, originally named Khione and better known as the Snow Queen, was one of the North Wind's lieutenants and a powerful sorceress. According to Jack Horner, she is one of four sorceresses, each representing one of the seasons, who jointly ruled four kingdoms with each moving in a yearly cycle to bring the seasons in a predictable manner to their subjects. Turned cold-hearted by a lover’s betrayal, Lumi eventually learned she is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming whom was abducted by the Evil Queen. She has since devoted herself to finding a way to rewrite history to give herself the life she believes she deserves. History 1445 Khione is the daughter of Snow White and Charming, Crown Prince of Lapis. When her mother discovered she was pregnant and went to inform her father, she found him sleeping with her sister, Rose Red. Hurt by their betrayal, Snow White divorced from Prince Charming and disowned her sister, and neglected to inform anyone of her pregnancy. Relocating back to the Kingdom of Tamir, Snow White had assumed total control over the kingdom after usurping the throne from her tyrannical aunt Regina. While Snow White assumed her “step-mother” dead, in truth Regina had recuperated and would later attempt to assassinate Snow White. Taking advantage of the castle's secret passageways, Regina infiltrated Tamir's castle and attacked Snow White. When Snow White tried to defend herself with a dagger, Regina took it and stabbed Snow. To Regina's dismay, Snow White remained unharmed. With armed guard quickly approaching the scene, Regina fled the castle and was approached by Lauda, who revealed that she used one of Regina's hairs, taken from one of her hair brushes, to create a protection spell that prevented her from harming Snow White and Rose Red in the Homelands. As payment for saving her daughter’s life years before, Lauda banished Regina forever to live alone with her misery. Using her magic mirrors to spy on Snow White, Regina quickly discovered that her niece was carrying a child and, knowing Lauda’s protection spell would not extend to Snow White’s unborn child, decided if she could not kill Snow White, she would instead take the life of her baby. Under a glamour, Regina infiltrated Snow White's castle and used magic to rapidly speed up her pregnancy. Drugging the princess with an apple to ease her birthing pains, Regina acted as Snow White’s midwife. After sensing Snow White's newborn daughter’s great power, Regina glamoured a doll to look like a stillborn baby and presented it an intoxicated Snow White. With Snow White none the wiser, Regina abducted the baby with the intent of stealing its power to break Lauda's spell over Snow White. Before Regina could take her great-niece's power, Lauda stopped her. As a result, a spiteful Regina threw the baby through one of her mirrors to kill it. Ready to die, Lauda instead sentenced Regina to live out the rest of her days in a doorless and windowless tower, spelled to keep Regina imprisoned within. So Regina could watch herself grow old as punishment for harming her daughter and killing her granddaughter for the sake of beauty, Lauda put the Black Mirror in the tower, oblivious it was actually the source of Regina's life. Unknown to both Regina and Lauda, Snow White's newborn daughter survived the trip through the mirror; however, because she was so powerful the distance mirror was supercharged and not only transported her through space, but back in time as well. 1st Century Arriving sometime during the 1st century at the North Wind's keep, the baby was adopted by Boreas Frostheart, the North Wind, and his current consort Oreithyia. The pair cared for the child as if she were their own and Oreithyia christened her Khione, for her pale complexion. When Khione was adopted into Boreas and Oreithyia’s household, they already had natural children of their own: a two-year-old daughter named Cleopatra, and newborn twin sons Zethes and Calais. As a child, Khione discovered had magical powers that allowed her to control and create ice and snow. Unaware she was not the biological daughter of the North Wind, Khione did not question the nature of her powers and used them to play with her siblings. As an adolescent, Khione was romantically desired by both Apollo and Poseidon. Pursuing a relationship with Poseidon, the two used their conjoint powers over water and ice to craft an artificial construct, whom they named Eumolpus. Fearing her father’s wrath, Khione tossed her creation into the sea, but Poseidon saved him and entrusted him to the care of Benthesikyme. Bitter over not being chosen by Khione, Apollo attempted and failed to rape her. Embittered, Apollo revealed that the North Wind and Oreithyia was not her true parents. Hurt and confused, Khione confronted her mother about Apollo’s words and, in a flash of anger, accidentally injured Oreithyia with her magic; turning her into an ice statue which then crumbled to pieces. A grief-stricken Khione cried over her mother’s broken body when Boreas discovers them. Despite the fact Khione did not mean to kill Oreithyia, Boreas, in grief and anguish, labeled her a monster and entrapped her in a magical urn. Soon after, Boreas placed the urn in a cave within the North Valley of Arendelle. 13th Century At one point during the 13th century, Khione came to the attention of one of Europe's most powerful witches' coven: Kevat the Spring Queen, Kesa the Summer Queen, and Syksy the Autumn Queen. Sensing that Khione held power over ice and snow and that she could fill in their missing seasonal representation of winter, they freed Khione and invited her to join the coven as their apprentice. Due to her centuries long imprisonment, Khione repressed her memories and had no recollection of her life prior to being imprisoned, not even remembering her own name. The coven renamed her Lumi, the Snow Queen and helped her to blossom into a fairly powerful sorceress. Together with her “sisters,” Lumi established and jointly ruled over the four neighboring kingdoms of Viss, Lamien, Dunhill and Arendelle. Once each season, four times a year, Lumi and her sisters would all move one kingdom over, in a clockwise rotation. They would bring with them the change of the seasons in a natural and predictable manner, all to the benefit and appreciation of their respective kingdom's inhabitants. Lumi was a pleasant monarch and reputedly loved by one and all. One day, she allowed Jack Horner into her court, wanting to hear tales of his many adventures. Jack eventually managed to seduce Lumi and the two became passionate lovers. When Lumi fell ill for the first time in her life, she feared it would render her unable to participate in the seasonal shift and bring winter to the next kingdom on schedule, as such she naively gave her powers to Jack so he could make the change in her place. But instead of fulfilling his promise, Jack took the mantle of "Jack Frost" and decided to keep the powers for himself, abusing Lumi's gift and using them recklessly. He also showed no faithfulness to Lumi as a lover, contemplating seducing one of her sisters and sleeping with several women during his travels. When Lumi's illness turned out to be nothing more than the effects of Jack’s magical roofies, and, the denizens of her kingdom prepared to seize her castle out of anger for the off-balance of the seasons, Lumi discreetly moved in with one of her sisters and fully recuperated. After four years, Lumi's sisters managed to persuade Jack into relinquishing Lumi's powers back to her. But while her powers returned, Lumi's attitude was forever changed; she had now become as cold and as cruel as the season she represented. 14th Century Eventually, the seasonal sorceress’s work grew renowned and the Devil himself was impressed by their powers, Lumi’s especially. An enchanted looking-glass was repaired and gifted to the coven so they could admire their work. When Kevat, Kesa, and Syksy looked into the mirror it reflected the essence of their power and the promise of life, while Lumi saw a cold and barren world, which was the way of her season. Satan however had remade the mirror twisted so that, as Lumi gazed at her reflection, she desired for the power of her season to be absolute. Thus, one day, Lumi stole the mirror, taking it to the Arctic wastes, where no one could find it. With the mirror now in her sole possession, she engulfed Arendelle in an eternal winter. But this was not enough for the Snow Queen, since her sister witches still lived, though greatly weakened. Taking the mirror up to the sky, she attempted to fly to Heaven itself, to demand that winter be made the dominant power on Earth. However, the magic of the demonically infused mirror and the magic of Heaven did not sit well together and the mirror shattered before she could reach Heaven, scattering to the four winds and starting Lumi’s quest for the recovery of the shards that fell into human eyes; while the mirror would repair itself on its own, due to how greatly it was shattered, Lumi estimated it would take decades if not a century for it to repair itself. When Lumi discovered the lest vestiges of the magic mirror to be in the eye's of a young man named Kai, she abducted him and imprisoned him in her ice palace, forcing him to use his demonically-infused sight to hasten the magic mirror's reconstructing process by placing what pieces of mirror she has found back together. When Kai finished putting the mirror back together again, Gerda attempted to rescue him and managed to defeat Lumi with a broach infused with the "warmth of love." Freed from the mirror's corruption and her memories reinvigorated, Lumi lets the pair go, on the condition Gerda let her have a vile of her tears. Gerda complied and Lumi used Gerda's innate purity to cleanse the magic mirror so she could discern whom her birth parents were. Using the magic mirror to discover the history of her birth family, Lumi became adamant in finding her biological parents. However, before she could set about on her quest to reunite her family, her country was invaded by the Empire. She was defeated in battle and forced to serve the Empire with the condition that her life would be spared. For many years she would dutifully serve the many campaigns of the Empire. Unbeknownst to her and many others, she had been kept under a spell in the form of a monthly dose of a the same potion Geppetto used on all the Wooden Soldiers. 21st Century During the direct struggles of the Empire with Fabletown she was the one who captured Boy Blue and devised the never used counter-strike against the Mundy World. Her days as a servant of the Adversary came to an end when the Capital City was taken over with the sleeping curse of Briar Rose. Her several years in a deep sleep allowed her body to purge itself of the magic the Adversary used to keep her supernaturally loyal to him. She has since resigned herself from serving under the Empire and Geppetto himself. Personality |-|Khione= To be added... |-|Lumi= Lumi was a conflicted woman, filled with bitterness and paranoia, but with the ardent desire for a loving family. Physical Appearance Khione is a beautiful woman who originally had a mane of lush black hair, coffee-brown eyes, and unnaturally pale skin that was the color of snow. She wore a white dress, and sometimes had a silver crown atop her hair. She was so beautiful that when Jack Frost first met her, he thought of her as the most dazzling girl he had ever seen. After becoming Lumi the Snow Queen, her hair turned completely white and her eyes became an icy blue. Relationships Family Friends Romantic Powers and Abilities Powers *'Immortality:' Lumi's Fable nature grants her ageless beauty. *'Accelerated Healing: '''Due to her cryogenic powers, Lumi's metabolic rate is augmented to offset cold tissue destruction, allowing her to to rapidly regenerate from damage sustained on her body; however, foreign matter must first be taken out to not impede the healing. After clinically dying from a combination of a seizure and her reopened impalement wound, she was immediately resuscitated into a stable and cognitive state while her wound seamlessly healed completely in seconds. *'Superhuman Durability: As one of the Fables who is (in one form or another) more commonly known among the mundies, Lumi is afford enhanced durability. *'''Cryokinesis: Lumi is generally surrounded by an aura of cold, to the extent that it's usually snowing in her vicinity. She is capable of pulling in the winter weather surrounding her if she so chooses, but rarely does so. She can also create constructs of ice and snow; the ice in her constructs is self-renewing. She is capable of transferring her wintry powers to anyone she wishes. **'Cryo-Aerokinesis:' **'Ice Golems:' Lumi can create and command frost creatures, including ice giants and frostlings. Her standard spells to create her icy minions includes diverse skills (e.g. cooking). **'Limited Atomkinesis:' Lumi's powers can also somewhat affect the weather around her, dropping the climate of the area and causing it to snow. *'Cold Immunity:' An added benefit to her powers, Lumi's cells can withstand subzero temperatures, as seen when her body temperature was unaffected when the North Wind decreased the temperature in a lab to absolute zero. *'Witchcraft:' **'Size Increasing:' Lumi can grow gigantic in size. **'Conjuration:' Lumi can conjure armor, a shield, and a sword. When she conjures things, it normally materialized in the form of snow. **'Teleportation:' Lumi is capable of magical transportation, even between worlds. Due to her cryo-kinetic powers, Lumi often disappeared into what looks like a white winter storm formation, however, she can also appear without creating the snowstorm effect. *'Sixth-Sense:' Lumi seems to have some sort of mystical sixth sense, that allows her to discern certain amounts of knowledge she would normally have no way of knowing, as she could sense Blue's presence. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Lumi is an extremely agile and limber combatant with a uniquely freewheeling fighting style. * Experienced Weapons Handler: Lumi is highly skilled at wielding a knife and has been trained in swordfighting by the Empire's finest warriors, and is an excellent marksman, having had years of informal practice. * Skilled Acrobat: Even without mystical enhancements, she is one of the Homeland's best natural acrobats. Weaknesses * Abnormally High Temperatures: ''' Extreme heat/humidity can negate Lum’s powers. This was seen when her powers became weaker in a heated chamber in a hidden dungeon, and despite having a moat of water, the humidity in the area made it impossible for Lumi to convert any of the ambient water or vapor into ice or frost. * '''Emotions: Lumi’s control over her cryokinetic powers is affected by her emotions; hence, if she becomes angry and does not maintain control, she can subconsciously manifest a blizzard. * Hellfire: * Magic: '''Lumi is susceptible to the powers of magic seeing as the North Wind was able to imprison her within a magical urn. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the First Blade, Death’s Scythe, and Dark Objects. It has been confirmed that a powerful magic practitioner can siphon the magic from Lumi. * '''Overexertion: * Tontine Curse: Lumi's maternal lineage suffers from a curse spanning generations. Due to her family's curse, Lumi should suffer from an innate desire to kill her siblings and shouldn't be able to procreate daughters until her siblings were dead. Given the fact her mother, Snow White, never seemed to suffer from an innate hatred of her sister, and was able to birth eight children, three of which were boys, implies that this curse was weakened, if not broken. As her mother and aunt still lived and were apparently still going through the winnowing, it is unknown whether or not her family's great power even exists within Lumi or her siblings currently. Category:Earth-02